Conventionally, as a forming method of a communication path in a multi-hop network, a method of forming a plurality of communication paths from a communication device to a server (root node) is known. Further, a method is known which maintains communication quality by changing a communication path used to transmit communication data at every predetermined time from among the plurality of communication paths formed by the aforementioned method.
However, in the conventional method described above, although it is possible to change the communication path from the communication device to a predetermined server, when the predetermined server is changed to another server, it is not possible to change the communication path to the predetermined server to a communication path to the other server according to the change of the server.